La Regente de Asgard
by Vega Botain
Summary: Siegfried no puede dejar de notar los cambios en la regente de Asgard, a la que ha jurado proteger con su vida. ¿Será su lealtad mayor que su amor? Coescrito con Marce :D ¡Nuevo arreglo! el tercer cap es nuevo igual que el cuarto :D
1. La Avatar

Bien, aqui les traigo una historia mas sacada de los archivos que estoy poniendo en orden.

Es una histora del estilo ¿qué pasaría si...? no les diré cual es la premisa aun para no arruniarles la historia.

Esta basada en Asgard, y comienza un tiempo antes de la llegada de los Caballeros de Atenea al norte. De esta historia se derivó la de Hognir Leifr.

He reacomodado el corte de los capítulos para que tenga un poco mas de estructura; asi que les pido que los lean de nuevo porfavor, tienen muchas mas palabras ahora, y por tanto el capítulo tres es casi completamente nuevo.

No, aun no soy dueña de Saint Seiya XO

* * *

1. La avatar.

Una vez más ella ha dejado de rezar a Odín por los hielos eternos, ha estado tan cambiada desde el pequeño incidente en el promontorio donde oraba. Alberich no ha querido decir nada al respecto pese a que vi que esa mañana se dirigía a cuidar a Hilda. Esta tan diferente sus ideales han cambiado, el día de hoy ha convocado a todos los guerreros, ha despertado a todos los dioses guerreros de la leyenda.

Eso no debía pasar; no hay necesidad de tenerlos a todos aun... el Ragnarok no ha iniciado y sus energías reunidas inclusive podrían provocarlo, pero... aun así los ha llamado a todos; y he tenido que reorganizar todas las actividades en palacio para incluirlos a todos, a pesar de sus diferencias; uno no es mas que un salvaje; otro un simple leñador, no están listos, no están preparados para una batalla.

Aunque debo admitir que me sentí muy halagado al ser nombrado por ella como el líder de sus fuerzas, de ser envestido con la armadura de Alpha Dubhe. No puedo evitar sonreír al tener semejante honor, de ser reconocido por ella antes todos. Miro de reojo la ventana donde solía mirar los jardines, pero ella ya no se pasea por ellos ni sale a montar en las mañanas... otros pensamientos ocupan su mente ahora. Pensamientos de guerra y de venganza que antes estaban lejos de su mente. Sus ojos no parecen mas tener una candidez alegre; ahora albergan una mirada maliciosa... Ya no me siento tranquilo permaneciendo a solas con ella en una habitación, algo ha cambiado y no puedo saber que es.

¿Pero que podría hacer yo? ¿Ponerme en contra de sus nuevos deseos? Desde el día en que me uní a su guardia jure lealtad absoluta, un soldado no cuestiona las ordenes las obedece... eso es todo. Sin embargo no soy el único que ha notado el cambio hasta de su vestimenta, la princesa Flare ha acudido a mi, haciendo dudar mi fe y la escasa convicción que tengo sobre mi princesa, mi señora.

Un cuerno me ha hecho dejar de lado mis cavilaciones. Es el llamado a una reunión de guerra; no me extraña demasiado, las hemos tenido muy seguidas en estas últimas semanas. La avatar quiere que conquistemos las tierras bajo el sol, quiere extender el dominio de Asgard sin importar el costo que conlleve. Con un suspiro me acomodo el uniforme antes de dirigirme a la sala de audiencias; los otros estarán ahí ya esperándome para ser el primero en entrar. Espero no tener que ver a la princesa Flare por el camino, su mirada me llena de dudas.

La suerte que creía había abandonado estas tierras desde hacía mucho por fin me ha favorecido, mi camino es libre y sin tropiezos hasta el salón de audiencias que ahora se ha convertido en un salón de guerra. Entramos el recinto con todo el protocolo y elegancia que una orden debe tener respondiendo al llamado de su diosa; con una pronunciada caravana nos inclinamos saludándola para luego tomar nuestros lugares postrados ante ella.

Nos habla con voz altiva; esta mañana no hubo saludo ni cortesía alguna; apenas estuvimos en posición el tema de la guerra ocupó la voz de la avatar. Estrategias para avanzar sobre las fronteras vecinas; informes sobre los posibles ejércitos que nos podrían oponer resistencia. No puedo evitarlo, mientras habla me pierdo mirando sus expresiones y sus ojos turbios; ¿qué es lo que la tiene así? Ya no parece la misma que he conocido desde la infancia, en apenas un mes se ha transformado totalmente.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan un par de veces y yo me veo obligado a bajar los ojos al no poder aguantar la intensidad de sus ojos azules sobre mí. La princesa Flare observa todo desde atrás del trono de Hilda, siento su turbación y escucho sus pasos cortos y suaves correr hacia su habitación al saberse descubierta por su hermana. La avatar termina con sus planes de conquista totalmente irritada por la interrupción, manda retirar el concilio de guerra, apenas estoy por despedirme de ella cuando me pide que me acerque, que no me retire junto con los demás.

Asiento con una reverencia permaneciendo hincado en mi sitio pegando la mirada a las frías baldosas para evitar mirarla a los ojos, su mirada me disturba es demasiado penetrante.

"Siegfried, necesito que te encargues de un asunto por mi; quiero absoluta discreción y no aceptaré ni una falla en algo tan delicado" Me dice caminando a mi alrededor, siento su mirada recorrerme y yo solo asiento inclinándome un poco mas para evitar responderle, no quiero que note perturbación alguna en mi voz.

Ella regresa a su trono y con un gesto me indica levantarme cuando me atrevo a mirarla nuevamente, trago saliva y avanzo hacia ella lentamente, totalmente intrigado por el asunto para el cual me requiere. Por lo general Hagen se encarga de esas cosas, es más cercano a ella para los asuntos personales. Yo solo me encargo del Palacio y de los asuntos concernientes a este.

"Acércate un poco mas Siegfried... no te haré nada..." me dice con un tono malicioso que es tan extraño en ella...

"Milady" Me acerco un poco más, no tanto quizás como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero no me atrevo a ir más allá. Pero parece suficiente porque comienza a hablar con un tono conspirador.

"Lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil, pero es plenamente necesario para el futuro de Asgard... de cumplirlo con presteza, tendrías toda mi confianza y mi favor, Siegfried de Xanten." Hilda se acomoda el cabello con una mano mientras una sonrisa se insinúa en su rostro levemente.

"Hay traidores entre nosotros..." Me dice con un tono indignado "Traidores incluso de mi propia casa" Hizo una pausa y volvió a ver mis reacciones, esta midiéndome, tratando de preveer el terreno que aborda. Doy gracias a todos mis años de instrucción marcial que me permiten estar con un rostro adusto y sin ninguna expresión.

"¿Traidores Milady?" Le digo al quedarse ella en silencio, "Serán castigados como es debido, no lo dude" aunque la noticia me parece casi increíble; si hubiera algún traidor en la orden lo habría notado... claro que siempre esta Alberich con su actitud huraña y su mirada altiva... la voz de la avatar me regresa a la realidad.

"Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar Siegfried, no podemos permitir semejante deshonra" Me sonríe ampliamente, aunque no es franca. "Así que debes de pensar muy bien como deshacerte de esa pequeña traidora entrometida antes de que haga alguna estupidez y que nadie note su desaparición".

¿Pequeña traidora? Me quedo helado ante sus palabras; en el palacio solo hay una mujer a parte de ella y la servidumbre... recuerdo a la princesa Flare corriendo espantada a su habitación unos minutos atrás, ella, ¿una traidora? Hilda debe haber notado mi turbación de alguna manera a pesar de mi rostro inmóvil pues me habla de nuevo.

"¿No estarás dudando de mi palabra, ¿O si, Siegfried?" Al decir esto se pone de pie y me encara, demasiado cerca; nunca había estado tan cerca de esa mujer tan intrigante, incluso puedo oler el perfume de sus cabellos y no puedo mas que bajar la vista al piso.

Reprimo un suspiro y las ganas de salir de ese lugar, me hago de todo el aplomo posible para responderle que no dudo de ella, pero que quizás se hubiera confundido, ya que la princesa Flare la adora por sobre todas las cosas, es su única hermana y heredera al trono al igual que ella. Sangre de su sangre, no puede estar pensando en matarla.

Siento un ardor en mi rostro, me ha abofeteado con tal rapidez que ni lo he notado hasta que su mano se retiraba de mi rostro. No es una mujer débil, eso lo sabía, pero no había imaginado cuanta era su fuerza. "¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que me confundo! No soy la avatar de Odín por nada; si te digo que Flare es una traidora, es porque lo es y ahora; tienes dos opciones, me obedeces sin una sola réplica como lo he ordenado o..." La avatar se da la media vuelta alejándose de mi a paso veloz, puedo sentir la furia en su cosmos; Se detiene frente al ventanal. "Sabré que tu también eres uno de los traidores".

"Milady, yo no soy ningún traidor... lo sabe. Toda mi familia a servido a Asgard desde el principio de la línea de mis ancestros, le he sido fiel en todo momento" Respondí con el rostro enrojecido por la humillación ¿como podía dudar ahora de mi que no he hecho otra cosa más que adorarla desde el primer momento en que la vi? Pero tampoco puedo dejar que maten a una inocente, la princesa Flare podría ser todo, menos una traidora.

"Entonces, Siegfried, pruébalo" Me dice girándose de nuevo a verme, tiene esa misma sonrisa en el rostro; sus cambios tan drásticos de ánimo no hacen mas que confundirme; trato de pensar rápidamente qué hacer, no veo una solución al embrollo en el que estoy metido... me ha pedido que desaparezca a la princesa; podría ocultarla en algún sitio hasta que logre convencerla de que es inocente; se que se arrepentirá de esta decisión apenas regrese a la... no puedo pensar que haya perdido la cordura, es la avatar de Odín; aun así, la sensación de su mano en mi rostro me recuerda lo mucho que ha cambiado. Me inclino, no puedo discutir con ella, no ahora, mi cabeza es un mar de confusión.

Se que espera una respuesta pero yo solo quiero salir e irme a pensar lejos de ella y de todo, me muerdo los labios hasta que siento el sabor de la sangre inundando mi boca. Deseo... no, imploro porque me diga que me puedo retirar, pero eso no sucede, en cambio con un tono de hastío vuelve a hablarme. "¿Y bien?" Hilda regresa a sus paseos con pasos rápidos y seguros en el salón.

Debo responder algo y pronto; como ha dicho, solo tengo dos opciones, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso; no veo forma de salir bien librado de esto; si le digo que no, me matará probablemente y encontrará alguien mas que haga lo que me ha pedido a mi. En cambio si acepto, quizás pueda salvar la vida de la princesa y salvar a mi familia de la vergüenza de una humillación pública.

Me trago mis sentimientos y aparento tranquilidad "Se hará como desea, Milady" me inclino hasta casi tocar el suelo, y llevo mi mano al pecho, y espero su reacción inmóvil.

Ella solo suelta una ligera risilla de satisfacción y se me vuelve a acercar, quizás y lo que acaba de hacerme pasar es una prueba de lealtad o algo, sinceramente espero que sea así. Hilda debe reaccionar y volver a ser la misma joven que conocí de cálido cosmos. Veo los pliegues y el repulgo de sus vestidos frente a mi, sus zapatillas y la lanza que últimamente porta para todos lados, como esperando una emboscada.

"No pierdas tiempo, debe ser algo totalmente discreto y efectivo." Su mano esta ahora frente a mi vista, en señal de que puedo ponerme de pie, un anillo dorado que no había notado antes refulge en su dedo demasiado llamativo para su gusto de siempre. No me animo a levantarme a pesar de la señal, ella esta demasiado cerca de nuevo y aun puedo escuchar esa risa por sobre mi cabeza. No era una prueba, hablaba en serio.

Cierro los ojos un segundo para darme valor y no queriendo contrariarla más y arruinar el plan que estoy trazando para complacer a la avatar y no mancharme las manos con sangre inocente; me levanto prestamente, deseando que me deje partir. Tengo tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo; lo único que esta a mi favor es que todas sus atenciones estarán dentro de poco enfocadas en la misión de Syd.

"Ve, Siegfried de Xanten, no escatimes en gastos y esfuerzos para cumplir tu cometido; estaré muy complacida cuando termines esta misión" al decir esto pasa su mano por el área en mi rostro que aun arde por el golpe, me sonríe con una mirada de triunfo mal disimulado para después girarse y volver a su trono como si solo hubiéramos hablado del clima. Mi rostro está encendido, todo ha sido demasiado extraño, casi irreal.

Hago una ultima reverencia antes de salir a paso veloz de ese lugar, necesito aire fresco para poder pensar con la mente despejada, todo ha sido demasiado para mi. Quizás otros como Alberich o Phenril no tendrían ningún reparo en acabar con la otra princesa cumpliendo las ordenes para complacer a Hilda. En el fondo debo agradecer que la misión me la haya encomendado a mí.

Me abro paso hasta el patio interior del palacio, esperando que el viento y la nieve logren distraerme unos segundos. Agradezco que este vacío por completo. Aspiro el aire helado y me paso una mano por el rostro; espero que no quede una marca; lo que menos necesito es preguntas que no pueda contestar. No se si me ha dolido mas el golpe o el orgullo; pero sin duda su caricia es lo que mas me ha perturbado; ni siquiera deseo pensar si ha querido insinuar algo, ¿acaso pensará que siento algo por ella? ¿Habrá notado algo en mi actitud? tomo algo de nieve de la banca mas próxima y la coloco en mi mejilla; debo dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en lo que haré ahora.

Supongo que lo mejor es hablar con la princesa Flare de todo el asunto ella ya ha acudido a mi en el pasado y en los últimos días con sus tribulaciones, sabrá entenderme. Si actuamos en conjunto podremos hacer de todo este asunto algo mínimo hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado. Pero debo de verla sin levantar sospechas de Hilda quien debe de tenerme muy vigilado por todo lo que he dudado.

Repaso en mi mente las actividades del día; sé que Hagen acompaña a la princesa al jardín todos los días antes de la cena; solo debo encontrar un pretexto para ver a Hagen precisamente a esa hora; de preferencia que me encargue el cuidado de la princesa y así poder estar con ella unos minutos sin levantar sospecha... Debe haber algo que lo aleje de Flare, por difícil que eso parezca; nunca la pierde de vista por demasiado tiempo.

Eso o solo me queda esperar a que la princesa acuda a mi nuevamente, aunque lo dudo por la manera tan brusca con que le respondí la ultima vez. Cierro los ojos con pesadez, todo es tan reciente que no encuentro la salida, no encuentro la solución más viable... quizás debería de concentrarme en mis deberes un rato esperando encontrar y estructurar un buen plan.

Al menos espero que la nieve haya borrado la marca; aun así eché mi cabello hacia el frente para cubrir mi mejilla por si acaso y caminé por el pasillo a paso veloz para reintegrarme a mis actividades; a la noche estoy seguro que las cosas se verán con mas claridad y podré idear la manera de salir de este aprieto... ¿qué podría haber cambiado así a Milady Hilda? Desearía que volviera a ser la de antes.

Para el final del día mi mente aun seguía embotada y confusa, completamente; no sabía que debía hacer, no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar; ¿que podría hacer? Supuse que lo primero sería sacar a la princesa de Asgard... solo para no ponerla en riesgo y al mismo tiempo para no desobedecer las órdenes de Hilda.

Un guardia casi me hace saltar; tenía un recado para mí de la Avatar. En otra ocasión habría estado feliz de recibirlo, pero ahora, que me llamaba a esas horas de la noche a su presencia solo quería ocultarme en algun lado. No me apresuré al salón del trono sino que me tomé unos minutos para terminar mis actividades mientras ponía mis ideas en orden.

Me sentía como el cazador de un cuento de hadas que tenía la encomienda de matar a la bella princesa por celos de la malvada madrastra. Solo tomé aire para tomar fuerzas y aguantar lo que viniera.

Traté de calmarme mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el salón. Pero el salón estaba vacío cuando llegué; "¿Dónde esta la avatar?" pregunté algo desconcertado al guardia que cuidaba la puerta. "Dijo que tardabas, que iría a su habitación... parecía algo molesta" El guardia tenía cara de... miedo.

Nunca iba a su habitación más que en caso de emergencia, en otras circunstancias me hubiera sentido halagado, pero no esta vez. Caminé con paso rápido hasta su habitación y toque quedamente esperando que estuviera dormida.


	2. Planes

N. A. - A partir de este cap. la historia fue escrita con Marce chan, y por lo tanto las cosas se pondran mas complicadas y emocionantes :P espero que les guste.

De nuevo el capítulo fue reorganizado, asi que espero que quede mas fluído y el siguiente capítulo tiene contenido totalmente nuevo.

No, aun no soy dueña de Saint Seiya...

* * *

2. Enroque.

"¿Siegfried?" una voz suave me respondió desde el interior, no dormía, mi estómago se apretó.

"Si.. Milady" respondí. No sonaba enfadada, al contrario, comencé a albergar la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado y por eso la urgencia de hablar conmigo a esas horas.

Quizás todo hubiera sido una prueba, o algo así, contuve la respiración, cuando vi el cerrojo moverse y la puerta entreabrirse dejándome ver la habitación de la avatar a media luz.

"Que bueno que viniste, Siegfried... necesito hablar contigo" escuché la voz de la avatar desde el interior, aunque no podía distinguirla, la habitación apenas estaba iluminada, era... peculiar.

No me animé a entrar, solo me puse de espaldas a la puerta para no tener la curiosidad de ver dentro. "¿En que puedo servirla?"

"Pasa..." Tragué saliva, aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero ordene a mis pies que se movieran dentro de la habitación. "Milady ya no son horas de que la importune en sus aposentos... no esta bien visto".

Hubo un silencio dentro, y luego un susurro. "Es verdad... pero es de suma importancia, Siegfried... Cierra la puerta.... no hagas ruido..." La voz parecía provenir de mas adentro en la habitación; ahora que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra podía distinguir una pequeña salita en la entrada y un muro que separaba la parte mas íntima de la alcoba; al otro lado el balcón que daba a los patios.

Sentí que las piernas me fallaban, debía de dejarme de hacerme ideas al respecto. Asentí mientras cerraba la puerta en silencio y caminaba un par de pasos rumbo a uno de los sillones.

"He recibido noticias... muy preocupantes Siegfried... solo podía confiar en ti" escuche que me decía con un tono verdaderamente preocupado. La avatar apareció entonces estaba ya vestida de noche, con un camisón cubriéndola, jamás la había visto así, sin sus ornamentos y su cabello cayendo libremente. Agradecí sobremanera la falta de luz

Sentí las mejillas calientes, debía de estar sonrojado del color de una manzana, tenía que desviar la mirada para no ser grosero o irrespetuoso, pero no podía despegar mi mirada de esa visión, menos cuando se acercaba despacio con movimientos suaves hacia donde me encontraba.

Estaba demasiado impactado para arrodillarme, apenas atiné a bajar la cabeza. "Siéntate Siegfried, ¿me escucharás un minuto? Necesito de tu consejo" me dijo, sorprendiéndome mientras tomaba una de mis manos para llevarme hacia el sillón, en el que ella se sentó también. Tenía un rostro preocupado... pero lucía tan hermosa...

"Claro Milady... si esta en mi ayudarla, sepa que daría mi vida con gusto" dijo tratando de que mi voz fuera segura, pero entre murmullos era muy difícil asegurar que sonaba creíble y seguro. Su mano era suave y delicada, se sentía tan bien entre las mías, tenía la medida justa.

"Gracias Siegfried, sabía que podría contar contigo" dijo y la escuché suspirar con algo de alivio. Me contó que había escuchado que nuestros enemigos buscaban alianzas entre ellos para acabarnos, que había recibido preocupantes noticias de la frontera... pero que no quería causar pánico entre su pueblo haciendo grandes despliegues de fuerza. Mientras hablaba, en voz baja y lentamente se aferraba a mis manos y movía sus dedos nerviosos sobre mi piel

Mientras la escuchaba apretaba inconscientemente su mano, tenía que forzarme a no acariciar sus dedos por más bien que sintiera. "Si lo desea...yo...yo podría ir a la frontera para sofocar esos rumores y alianzas Milady"

"No... no Siegfried..." me dijo acercándose un poco mas a mí, "Te necesito aquí conmigo... no quisiera que te alejaras, eres el mejor de mis guerreros y se que el enemigo buscará llegar hasta aquí... puedes enviar a alguien, confío en que harás una buena elección" Yo no lo hacía, no acariciaba sus finos dedos, pero los de ella si buscaban entrelazarse con los míos, jamás había visto así a la avatar, parecía asustada.

Decidí que podría tomarle la mano para darle seguridad, así que entrelace mis dedos con los suyos para luego besarle la mano. "Así será Milady, mandare a Syd a averiguar que es lo que sucede"

Como recompensa obtuve una enorme y dulce sonrisa, "Oh, gracias Siegfried, sabía que haría bien en contártelo a ti... Solo confío en ti, ¿sabes?" me dijo acariciando mi mano con sus dedos para luego moverse un poco mas cerca y recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su cabello cayó como una cascada sobre mis brazos. "He estado tan preocupada Siegfried... a veces pienso que no sirvo para esto..."

Me sonrojé aún más al sentir tantas atenciones por parte de la avatar, supongo que buscaba algún consuelo ¿No estaba mal abrazarla o si? La estreché en mis brazos diciéndole que la admiraba mucho por lo fuerte que era y lo bien que dirigía al país.

"¿En verdad lo crees, Siegfried?" sentí que sus brazos delgados se abrazaron a mi cintura, Hilda parecía en verdad asustada, nada que ver con el comportamiento de la mañana, tenía muchas preocupaciones, eso había sido todo, me regañé mentalmente por haber dudado siquiera de ella. "¿te quedarías un ratito conmigo?" me preguntó

Le dije con la voz un poco entrecortada que si me quedaría con ella, confiaba en que se separara de mi lo más pronto posible, no que me desagradara, sino al contrario... no quería llegar a ser irrespetuoso con ella, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado hermosa, y yo no sabía bien que debía hacer ahora... era un orgullo que confiara en mí, pero era muy difícil no traspasar la línea y hacer algo tonto que lo arruine todo... Creí que mi corazón no podía latir mas rápido pero me equivocaba, lo comprobé cuando ella comenzó a acariciar mi brazo suavemente

Cerré los ojos reprimiendo un suspiro, lo que menos quería que supiera era de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con esos pequeños mimos, no eran correctos... pero se sentía tan bien. No podía decirle que se detuviera, la ofendería, y tampoco quería que lo hiciera, pero tenía miedo, ¿y si alguien entraba? ¿y si no podía contenerme mas y le decía algo que no debía? No pude pensar mucho en eso porque los mimos en el brazo dieron paso a unos dedos curiosos que tomaban mis rizos y los enredaban en ellos

Suponía que tocar su cabello no tendría nada de malo, siempre había deseado tocar sus lacios cabellos que olían tan bien. Pasé mi mano temblorosa por un pequeño mechón de sus cabellos y luego la retire, quizás con eso ella decidiera que era mejor detenernos ahí.

Pero a ella no pareció molestarle, solo giró su rostro para verme y me sonrió dulcemente, mientras seguía jugando con mi cabello, resbalando su mano a veces hacia mi cuello, no decía nada, solo me miraba animándome a seguir tocando su cabello, me mente me decía que debía detener aquello, pero no sabía como hacerlo y mi corazón deseaba que durara un poco mas.

Volví a acariciarle el cabello un poco, para luego toma aire y decirle que no se preocupara más por nada, que yo me haría cargo y que todo estaría bien. Quizás con eso ya pudiera de menos poner un tema para hablar unos segundos y distraer mis malos pensamientos.

"Confío en ti Siegfried... no me dejarías sola... ¿verdad?" me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente. La misma que en la mañana había golpeado; "fui muy dura contigo" me dijo, "discúlpame"

"No tengo nada que disculparle Milady" le dije con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro por la caricia ¿En que estaba pensando? Debía estar loco por dejar que la línea que nos separara cada vez se fuera haciendo más y más tenue.

Pero era difícil no hacerlo, no con ella ahí, tan cerca pasando sus dedos delicados por mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme y salir de esa situación, por mas agradable que fuera. "Quizás deba irme ya, Milady..." le dije, pero su expresión fue de total desconcierto.

"No Siegfried... no te vayas aun" se abrazó a mi y me besó la mejilla, "por favor..." Esto no podía estar pasando ¿o si?. El abrazo fue cálido y apretado, muy diferente a los abrazos que se dan entre conocidos y camaradas, el beso había sido muy cercano a mis labios...

"Pero Milady..." protesté sin mucha convicción mientras ella volvía a acariciar mi rostro y me hacía muchos mimos agradables.

"Esta bien Siegfried, no pasa nada..." me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro, estaba confundido muy, muy confundido.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso por aquello, pero comenzaba a experimentar un relajamiento agradable desconocido para mí antes. La abracé apretado sin pensarlo mucho, solo un abrazo, uno mas. Solo sería un minuto, y ella decía que estaba bien, no podía dudar de ella.

Me recompensaron con un par de besos mas cerca de mis labios y mimos dulces y suaves; Hilda susurró mi nombre, diciendo que estaba feliz de que estuviera con ella, de que fuera yo, y nadie mas quien la protegiera, me hacía sentir como en las nubes, especial, orgulloso

Yo solo balbuceaba algo sobre de siempre estar aquí para ella mientras seguía acariciando su largo cabello plateado, entre la suave luz de la habitación podía ver que sonreía, que estaba feliz y más tranquila conmigo ahí para ella. Ella me acaricio el cuello y los hombros causándome miles de escalofríos que fueron los que me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

Sabía que aquello no era correcto por más que me hiciera sentir en el paraíso. "Milady..." le dije en voz baja, tomando una de sus manos entre la mía, "No debo..." le alcancé a balbucear antes que ella rozara suavemente mis labios con los de ella,

"¿Porqué Siegfried? ¿Acaso no me quieres al menos un poco?" me pregunto con tono dolido

El roce sus labios contra los míos fue la sensación más maravillosa de todas, no pude reprimir más un suspiro ni acallar todas las ganas que tenía de besarla o abrazarla, mucho menos con ese tono dolido. Solo un beso, solo un par de abrazos mas y me iría.

La apreté entre mis brazos para darle el beso que deseaba darle desde hacía años, ella me lo correspondió con suavidad al principio y sin querer que terminara; hundió su mano entre mi cabello mientras dejaba que la abrazara sin poner un solo reparo, sin hacer el menor intento de detenerme. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba dormido?

Eso debía de ser, había soñado con ese momento tantas veces en las que abrazaba mi almohada creyendo que era ella para despertar y darme cuenta que estaba solo. Me relajé por un momento, sabiendo que pronto el sueño terminaría,

"Hilda..." dije en su oído cuando terminó el beso, amaba el sonido de su nombre, podría repetirlo por siempre; ella solo me sonrió y se acurrucó conmigo en el sillón, "Aquí estoy Siegfried, aquí... para ti..."

No quería abrir los ojos para que la ilusión terminara, así que solo acaricie su rostro y su cabello, aspirando su aroma, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus mimos. Era sin duda el mejor sueño que hubiera tenido, sus dedos sobre mi piel se sentían tan reales, tan tibios... me preguntó en un susurro si haría cualquier cosa por ella si nunca la dejaría sola mientras besaba mi cuello, ¿estaba realmente ahí con ella? la emoción y el miedo se mezclaban dentro de mi

La dije que la acompañaría al mismo infierno, que jamás la dejaría sola porque la amaba, para evitar cualquier reacción decidí robarle otro beso, uno con el cual pudiera confirmarle mi declaración de amor.

Al contrario de lo que pensé Hilda no me rechazó, me besó con intensidad, y me dijo algo que me causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, me susurró muy suavemente que ella sería mía si no la dejaba... que estaríamos juntos, por siempre, que reinaríamos juntos...

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por algunos segundos para luego comenzar a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado como de un caballo desbocado. ¿que había sido eso? ¿Lo estaba imaginando? No podía... o quizás no quería comprender las palabras que habían susurrado suavemente a mi oído.

"Yo también te amo, Siegfried...." me dijo entonces ella, acomodándose contra mí, recostándome un poco en el sillón, "quiero estar contigo siempre..." Aquello era inesperado, pero ahora era yo el que no podía replicar o decir algo, porque obtuve un nuevo beso, que terminaba de quitarme mis dudas y todas las preguntas que tenia en mi cabeza.

Solo podía asentir mientras Hilda hablaba suavemente de estar juntos, de que juntos guiaríamos mejor a nuestro pueblo... que terminaría el sufrimiento de la gente, que todo sería mejor, y lo único que tenía que hacer para que ese magnífico sueño se volviera realidad, era amarla, era difícil pensar en los detalles del plan de Hilda cuando su mano jugaba con el cuello de mi casaca, buscando colarse bajo ella

Suspiré un par de veces mientras le preguntaba entrecortadamente que si que pasaría con Odín, que si quien tomaría su lugar. Le sugerí que usara a Flare en lugar de querer eliminarla.

Hilda pareció considerarlo por unos minutos mientras seguía con los mimos, el frío del anillo que llevaba al dedo me arrancaba escalofríos aun de vez en vez. "Mi amado Siegfried... no solo eres fuerte y valiente... eres brillante también" me dijo, si Flare tomaba su lugar ella estaría en libertad de tener una pareja... yo. Una parte de mi consciencia me decía que aquello no estaba bien, pero otra me decía que era lo mejor que podría pasarme, que no fuera idiota y no la desaprovechara

Lo sentí por Hagen, pero él no tenía ni siquiera una esperanza de declararle su amor a Flare. Así que no desperdiciaría el poder estar con su amada. Le dije entre suspiros que Flare podría ser la avatar y que nosotros nos haríamos cargo del gobierno, que tenía casas, tierras y títulos, que podríamos gobernar en mi patria o en Valhalla que no importaba.

Hilda sonrió suavemente, diciéndome que arreglaríamos esos detalles después. El brillo en su mirada parecía decir que ya tenía todo un plan armado, pero no me dijo nada más en ese momento, puso un dedo delicado en mis labios y se separó de mi, poniéndose de pie, solo para ofrecerme una mano, con una mirada mezcla de dulzura y malicia

Yo solo suspiré, y tomé su mano, el sueño había terminado, pero era lo mejor, me dijo que anunciara su declinación y el ascenso de Flare. La princesa Flare estaría muy confundida con aquello, pero era la mejor manera de protegerla y no mandarla lejos de su familia.

Sería por el bien de todos, Hilda me lo había prometido y yo le creía ciegamente. La avatar tomó mi mano con cariño y comenzó a caminar, pero no hacía la puerta como creí, sino hacia la parte posterior de su habitación. Sonreía de una forma increíble, parecía estar tan contenta o mas que yo... que solo podía mirarla bobamente

Nunca había visto la parte más intima de la habitación de mi princesa y solo me sonroje, no aquello no era correcto. La abracé por la cintura para que no siguiéramos avanzando hacia ahí, le dije al oído que debíamos de esperar para cuando fuéramos pareja formal...

Hilda soltó una pequeña risa; "Tengo el poder de unir nuestras vidas aquí y ahora, mi fiel Siegfried" me dijo ella acariciando mis rizos, parecía decidida a echar por tierra cualquier duda que surgiera en mi mente, "¿acaso tu puedes esperar?" se estiró un poco para besas mis labios con dulzura

Solo atiné a balbucear alguna incoherencia mientras trataba de darle un beso y algunos mimos. Ciertamente ella podía realizar una boda... pero ¿a Odín le agradaría tantas cosas y tan precipitadas? Le dije que aunque lo deseaba con el alma sería mejor no dar de que hablar a los demás, para que nadie dudara de su honor y de su fuerza; solo tendríamos que esperar un poco... suponía...

Hilda hizo una cara de puchero y de frustración, pero no cedería en ese punto por más que lo deseaba. Quería que fuera mi esposa con todas las de ley, sin habladurías, sin malas caras.

Ella finalmente accedió, con la condición que me quedara con ella un rato más, hasta que se durmiera, que la acompañara porque se sentía sola y algo triste... no pude negarme, aunque moría de vergüenza y ansiedad. Le hice muchos mimos, le repartí muchos besos, todos los que había reprimido por años, deje que me guiara a sus aposentos. Aquel era el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

Ella dejó que le quitara su bata antes de meterse en la gran y amplia cama, me tomaba de la mano y me decía palabras dulces mientras pedía que me sentara a su lado, que la cuidara, que le prometiera una y otra vez que no la dejaría

Le dije que cuando declinara en favor de Flare yo pediría su mano con todo el derecho que tendría como príncipe de una de las provincias, que sería una fiesta grande y llena de regalos como se lo merecía, que estuviera tranquila, que todo iría bien.

Hilda estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer la idea de que la reconocieran y la gran fiesta le había gustado. Me pidió que le diera un último beso antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, y me dijo que podía quedarme ahí a su lado todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se lo dí y ella se acurrucó para descansar con una sonrisa en el rostro

Me quedaría hasta que se hubiera dormido para cumplir con mi promesa, pero luego saldría con cautela para que nadie me notara, no quería que hablaran mal de mi futura esposa, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que dudaba que desapareciera en días.


	3. Enroque

Corregido y mejorado; espero les agrade esta nueva parte

No, aun no heredo los derechos :(

* * *

3. La Regente.

Apenas pude dormir esa noche, recordando las caricias y los besos dulces y no me sorprendió estar despierto y listo antes del primer cuerno, Hilda estaba de pie temprano también, y llamaba a reunión a primera hora, no me sorprendió.

Traté de no ser indiscreto, ni parecer ansioso por lo que ya sabía, me forcé a permanecer estoico como siempre. Y tuve que fingir sorpresa cuando Hilda dio su anuncio esa mañana sobre declinar en favor de su hermana su posición como avatar. Alegó que el mismo Odín la había visitado en sueños la noche anterior, diciéndole que había encontrado a su hermana aun mas digna que ella a sus ojos.

La mas sorprendida por todo esto fue por supuesto Flare quien solo atinó a dejarse caer en una silla demasiado impactada; Hilda le dijo que sabía que ella lo haría mejor, y que no tenía porqué preocuparse; ella estaría ahí siempre para guiarla; y que no se preocupara por nada, aun vería de vigilar sus tierras y ver por su pueblo, Flare solo debería cumplir con sus deberes como avatar. Le pidió que se retirara a hacer oración y ayuno, porque a la noche la envestiría oficialmente.

Hagen miraba todo con la boca abierta, como el resto. Miró alternativamente a Flare y a Hilda, pero luego resignadamente me siguió junto con el resto de los Dioses Guerreros a sus labores, tenía que disimular mi sonrisa de victoria o alguien la notaría, alguien como el pretencioso de Alberich.

Así que en lugar de gritar como hubiera querido fui a consolar a mi amigo fingiendo estar tan desconcertado como todos, sin haber sospechado nada de eso y prometiéndoles a todos que trataría de hablar con la avatar para saber porqué había hecho semejante cosa. En realidad solo quería verla a solas para besarla y abrazarla de felicidad

Hagen era el más impactado por el asunto, pero había perdido su oportunidad, desde que la princesa Flare entro en edad casadera no había hecho más que espantarle pretendientes, pero jamás le había insinuado algo. Me despedí de mis compañeros para luego hablar con Flare, tenía que aparentar de menos un par de días para que no hablaran mal de mi amada.

Esperaría lo menos posible, mientras tanto iría preparando todo para el gran día, daría todo lo que poseía como dote si fuera necesario.

Flare estaba tan impactada que no atinaba a hacer o decir nada; miraba con grandes ojos a todos los que se le acercaban y la felicitaban y le daban palabras de aliento y apoyo.

"¿Esta bien, princesa?" le pregunté en mi oportunidad sentándome frente a ella. Flare parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió, aunque mas por cortesía que otra cosa.

"¿Qué tiene mi hermana, Siegfried?" me preguntó con un tono preocupado, "Ha estado actuando tan diferente... tengo miedo" Me dice pero yo la tranquilizo dándole palmadas en su mano. Le explico que es porque tiene muchos problemas y por eso Odín le ha dado esta nueva orden, le digo que debe ayudar a su hermana orando para que ella pueda ocuparse por completo de defender a Asgard

Le digo que ahora con su posición de avatar podrá orar por ella frente al mismo Odín, que no se preocupara por nada, que si su hermana no la quisiera, no le estaría dando el puesto más importante de todo Asgard, se que sospecha, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por cuidarla ahora. Yo me encargare de que Hilda vuelva a ser como era antes.

Ella asiente un poco más segura esta vez. "No sé si este lista para tanta responsabilidad" la verdad me da pena verla tan asustada, pero si ella supiera lo que me habían pedido antes de esto... ahora estará bien, estará segura en su casa con los que la quieren, de otra forma... De otra forma estaría exiliada, viviendo sola en un lugar desconocido siempre triste y melancólica. Es lo mejor para todos, no quiero sonar egoísta, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo no la desperdiciare.

He servido a mi patria desde que tengo uso de razón, y he callado todos mis sentimientos por años, y ahora que mi amada me necesita a su lado mas que antes no la puedo defraudar; Flare hará un buen papel, se que aprenderá a querer su nuevo puesto, se sentirá útil y nos traerá el favor de los dioses... Hilda y yo nos encargaremos de que no tenga ningún problema, aplastaremos cualquier rebelión, traeremos prosperidad a la tierra... le daremos descendencia a su familia, las manos me tiemblan solo de imaginar lo glorioso que será reinar a su lado. Y siendo sinceros, Flare en teoría debería de hacerse cargo del gobierno del país y no lo hace, deja que todo lo haga su hermana, así que es mejor así. Que se dedique a complacer a los dioses, su carácter dulce, noble e inocente no es el adecuado para manejar una nación.

En cambio Hilda tiene todo el carácter de una guerrera, sabe como manejar todos los asuntos con inteligencia y bondad, sin en el peso de tener aparte que mantener sus deberes de avatar podrá dedicar mas tiempo a resolver los problemas que nos aquejan... y no estará mas sola, aun recuerdo su mirada cuando me invitó anoche a su habitación, se que se siente tan sola como yo.

Puedo sentir el cosmos de Hagen, furioso y frustrado, entrenaré en las cuevas de magma hasta que caiga exhausto. Siento un poco de pena por ello, pero si en 8 años que tiene de poder pretenderla, no lo ha hecho, dudo que lo intentara con el paso de los años. Si yo hubiera sabido que aprovecharía su oportunidad no le hubiera sugerido la idea a Hilda, pero Hagen esta en esa posición porque así lo ha querido él... si yo hubiera tenido las oportunidades que ha tenido él, estaría ya desposado de mi amada Hilda hacía años

Me pongo a las órdenes de Flare que es ahora la cabeza del país y le digo que daré mi vida con gusto por ella, que sabrá ayudar a nuestro pueblo y que cuando me necesite estaré ahí para luego retirarme y dejar que los demás vengan a rendirle pleitesía.

Ella me agradece con una sonrisa algo triste y yo salgo a buscar a Hilda, necesito verla y que me diga que estamos haciendo bien porque no quiero flaquear justo ahora. Me dicen que ha salido a los jardines; que la encontraré ahí y me apresuro a ir a buscarle, esperando poder encontrarla a solas

Veo que Alberich es el que entra después de mí, veré que ese taimado no trate de embaucar a la princesa Flare después. Cuando llego con ella sigo los mismos pasos protocolarios, aunque con la regente de Asgard no es necesario arrodillarse, al menos no con mi rango.

Hilda me sonríe al verme, y se apresura a tomarme del brazo para ir por el jardín, su mirada tiene ese brillo algo malicioso que me causa escalofríos, pero sus palabras dulces y tiernas me reconfortan inevitablemente. "Siegfried, que bueno que vienes.... tengo tantas cosas que contarte" me dice deslizando su mano suavemente por mi brazo, mientras me lleva sin que yo oponga resistencia por los laberínticos pasillos de uno de los jardines. Va sola, hace días que no quiere que la acompañen en sus paseos... ahora me alegro de ello

Le sonrió y dejo que sea ella quien me lleve por los jardines, todo el palacio esta en shock por la noticia, así que dudo que ni siquiera nos noten, todos quieren hacer puntos con Flare. La dejo que me cuente sus planes, me dice que ahora que estaremos unidos, podríamos unir nuestras respectivas provincias, para presentar un frente mas fuerte y unido, me dice que los celtas que nos han causado tanto daño todos estos años ahora lo pensaran en atacarnos... mas aún, podríamos someterlos y terminar de una vez con todos esos problemas.

Hilda toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, esta emocionada con todos nuestros planes, lo que me hace sentir encantado

Le digo que si, que ya sin la presión como avatar cuando mi patria forme lazos fuertes con la capital, podríamos comenzar con una campaña para reunir a las provincias y formar algún campamento base en la frontera con gente de todo el país.

Sus planes me emocionan, yo no nací para ser un capataz, sino para ser guerrero y ella comparte mis ideales, somos el uno para el otro, lo se, y se que todo estará bien. Cuando llegamos a la parte mas alejada del jardín, lejos de curiosos y mirones ella se alza en puntillas para robarme un pequeño beso en los labios, parece como si supiera que lo había estado anhelando toda la mañana.

Yo solo la abrazo apretado, mientras estoy al pendiente de que no haya curiosos mirándonos. Estoy tan feliz, todo ira bien. Juntos levantaremos al país, terminaremos con las guerras internas y nos alzaremos contra nuestros enemigos. Hilda me habla de la grandeza de Asgard en susurros cerca de mi cuello, me dice que superaré al Siegfried legendario y que mis hazañas se contarán por generaciones sin fin... solo debo estar a su lado y cumplir mi promesa de cuidarla... como si necesitara recordármela.

Le robo un par de besos más antes de regresar a una parte visible en el jardín para evitar habladurías, toda la mañana la hemos pasado elaborando planes, incluso me dice que le gustaría acompañarme en algunas de las campañas.

Yo le digo que sería todo un honor aunque me preocupa su seguridad, pero ella me dice que no tenga cuidado, que sabe cuidarse y que a mi lado nada malo podrá pasarle nunca. Parece tan segura que me contagia, veo que no le importa que nos vean paseando juntos por el jardín, tiene una actitud más desenfadada y mucho más confiada que antes, y me agrada

Cerca del mediodía me dice que debe irse para preparar el cambio de envestiduras y la ceremonia, que nos veremos en la noche con un pícaro guiño de ojo que me hace sonrojar un poco. Yo mientras debo comunicar la noticia en casa, necesito que todo se vaya preparando.

No deseo enviar un mensajero, se como se corren los chismes en este palacio, así que seré yo mismo el que vaya a casa; iré a anunciarles que muy pronto he de desposarme, que preparen una dote digna de una reina y que en cuanto pueda volveré a darles detalles, eso mantendrá a mi familia ocupada y yo estaré aquí de regreso antes del anochecer para la ceremonia Mi caballo es veloz, podré regresar a tiempo y todo estará listo para que cuando Flare sea avatar y pase un tiempo razonable, llegue yo, no como Dios Guerrero, sino como príncipe de la provincia del Este para pedir la mano de la princesa.

Será un día glorioso, apenas puedo esperar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo será propicio mientras pido mi caballo en las caballerizas; ¿una semana? ¿un mes? aunque he esperado ya tantos años que un poco mas no me quitará el sueño, no si Hilda me permite seguir viéndola a solas como ha pasado ya dos veces

Supongo que un mes, quizás dos... preguntare a algún familiar sobre el tiempo que se necesita para pedir la mano de una mujer en duelo. Supongo que será mas o menos el mismo.

Espoleo mi caballo para ir a toda velocidad hacia Xanten, apenas puedo esperar para ver las caras de mis familiares cuando les diga que por fin me desposaré, estoy tan contento que podría brincar de alegría. Ni siquiera pongo atención en el camino mientras imagino lo hermoso que será todo una vez que Flare sea avatar e Hilda la regente, mi esposa. Juntos seremos imparables. Con estos pensamientos quiero evitar esa voz en el fondo de mi alma que me dice que todo esto no es correcto, que Hilda no es ella misma y yo debería hacer algo para traer de vuelta a la antigua Hilda. Pero no la escucho, no puedo.

Cuando llego a casa y les doy la noticia mi tía casi se desmaya, todos están maravillados y quieren saber el nombre de la afortunada, pero me limito a decirles que el afortunado seré yo... les pido que preparen todo, que necesitaré una gran dote, digna de una reina y que apenas pueda, volveré con mas noticias. Quieren que me quede ahí un par de días al menos, pero les digo que hay un asunto muy importante que debo atender en el palacio esa misma noche, Flare debe estar ahora mismo siendo arreglada para la ceremonia, lo mismo que Hilda, me pregunto como lucirán ambas...

Flare lucirá la vestimenta de los Godar e Hilda un vestido formal pero como de cualquier mujer de la nobleza. La verdad me alegra que Flare ascienda al puesto de avatar, me han llegado reportes de que el nivel del mar ha estado subiendo; dicen que los grandes glaciares comienzan a desmoronarse y que los ríos en nuestras tierras aumentan sus caudales rápidamente; no quiero saber lo mal que se pondría todo si el nivel del agua siguiera subiendo, aunque hemos tenido días cálidos últimamente es un precio algo elevado. Flare podrá dedicarse de lleno a orar por los hielos, mientras Hilda y yo ampliamos nuestro país y reconquistamos las tierras descubiertas por nuestros ancestros, tierras más verdes y más fértiles para el cultivo, así nuestro pueblo no sufrirá mas por los fríos inviernos y la falta de alimentos; entiendo a Hilda, aunque aun no comprendo porqué su cambio radical, puedo ver lo que piensa y se que sus ideas son buenas, nunca debí dudar de ella.


	4. La regente

N. del A. - Como prometí reacomodé el corte de los capítulos, para que la historia fuera mas fluída. Les recomiendo leer los primeros tres capítulos de nuevo, o al menos el tercero pues tiene material nuevo.

Ya casi me hago de los derechos de Saint Seiya... casi.

* * *

4. La Regente.

Apenas llego al palacio me esperan con noticias; unos guardias dicen que hay un intruso en Asgard, que le han visto merodeando cerca de la villa; así que mando reforzar las guardias, no quiero que nada salga mal esta noche. Como bien sabía Hilda, nuestros enemigos solo están buscando un punto flaco en nuestra defensa para eliminarnos, pues bien, yo mismo me encargare de que ese intruso sea atrapado y se le de el castigo que se merece.

Cuando me aseguro que no hay ni un solo punto flaco en el castillo me retiro a cambiarme, debo portar mi armadura y mi capa de gala, será una ceremonia magnífica lo puedo apostar.

Los cuernos suenan poco después llamando al gran salón; las princesas deben estar ya ahí. Será una ceremonia en privado para los nobles y después la nueva avatar saldría al balcón a saludar al pueblo y después irían en procesión hasta el promontorio para que rece por los hielos.

El corazón me palpita con fuerzas mientras entro al salón al frente de los dioses guerreros. Hilda esta ahí ya, su visión me roba el aliento; luce... ni siquiera encuentro palabras; apenas puedo despegar mi mirada para tomar mi lugar; Flare entrará en nada haciendo una pequeña procesión por el salón para terminar frente a Hilda de quien tomará las envestiduras oficiales

Noto que Hagen no esta en su lugar ¿Que se esta creyendo? Su ausencia descorazonaría a Flare y es una descortesía en el protocolo, lo haré pedazos pequeños si no aparece. Con frustración llamo a uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta, le digo que traiga a Hagen de inmediato, que lo saque de donde sea necesario y que lo traiga bien arreglado antes que se presente Flare o se las verá conmigo. Cierro los puños tendré que hablar con Hagen y muy en serio

Puedo ver el gesto burlón de Alberich, sabe que voy a quedar mal como líder de los dioses guerreros si Hagen no esta en su lugar. Pero lo que ese taimado no sabe es que pronto yo no solo seguiré siendo su líder, sino que seré el regente de Asgard.

Espero casi con angustia que el guardia regrese y cuando lo hace me dice que Hagen esta afuera pero que no quiere entrar, dice que parece muy alterado quizás este bebido... Lo mataré con mis propias manos, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?!

Le hago un gesto a Hilda para que siga hablando y demorando la entrada de Flare. Aunque lo traiga del cabello, pero se comportara y estará presente y le rendirá pleitesía a Flare. Trato de salir discretamente para que los nobles no lo noten mientras Hilda comienza a decir en voz alta y fuerte sobre el acontecimiento de la noche, yo salgo solo para toparme con un Hagen aterrado pegado a la pared del pasillo. "No puedo hacerlo Siegfried.... ¿no te das cuenta? ¡La voy a perder! ¡para siempre!"

Es un guerrero ¿Que esta creyendo que hace? yo si pude aguantar estar con Hilda sabiendo que jamás sería mía...y el ¿Se desmorona como un muñeco de nieve? Suspiro y le pongo mi mano en el hombro y trato de sonar amable diciéndole que son los designios de los dioses y que Flare necesita de su apoyo.

Le digo que lo comprendo y que se lo que es estar en su lugar, le digo que se que lo superará y que si la ama, si la ama en verdad tiene que ser fuerte por ella, no la puede dejar sola ahora cuando más lo necesita

Hagen parece considerarlo; me dice que no sabe que le paso y trata de recobrar la compostura. Justo a tiempo le ayudo a acomodarse la capa y a que entre derecho y con el temple frío de un guerrero para tomar su lugar en la fila de Dioses Guerreros, espero que nadie haya notado demasiado nuestra ausencia. Flare esta por entrar.

Uno de los guardias me habla justo entonces, me dice que mis guardias reforzadas tuvieron éxito, han capturado a un extranjero merodeando el palacio. "Esta en los calabozos," me dice con una inclinación. Yo solo asiento, ya veré de tratar ese asunto después.

La princesa sale por fin y hace una pequeña pausa antes de entrar al salón, su carita de niña hoy parece mas seria y madura, lleva su cabello antes suelto y largo, agarrado en una fuerte trenza a su espalda y viste como hasta ahora lo había hecho Hilda, Hilda en cambio lleva un vestido mucho mas femenino y entallado que aun me pone nervioso al solo verla.

Flare mira a Hagen por unos segundos antes de acercarse a donde esta su hermana, tiene el rostro un poco rojo, de seguro que ha estado llorando, pero ella aceptará su deber y seguirá la tradición de su familia sin rechistar, es la voluntad de Odín... aunque me pregunto si será cierto que el dios le dio permiso a Hilda.

Hasta donde recuerdo fue idea mía,... pero debió consultarlo con el dios por la mañana antes de dar el anuncio, debió ser así o no diría algo así, Hilda no mentiría solo por estar conmigo... se que no lo haría.

Flare tomó los atributos como avatar con las manos temblorosas, pero apenas si lo note con Hilda tan cerca mío. El discurso de la nueva avatar fue breve y su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero fue recibida por ovaciones de todos los ahí presentes. Hilda la abrazó apretado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le susurró algo al oído, sobre que estaría bien y que ella le ayudaría en todo, solo debía confiarle todo a ella; Flare asintió aun nerviosa mientras Hilda la conducía al balcón. De reojo pude notar que había alguien que no estaba tan contento como el resto a parte de Hagen: Alberich rumiaba cosas por lo bajo cuando creía que nadie lo miraba

Los tendría muy bien vigilados a ese parecito, lo que menos quería es que me dieran puntos malos por no poder poner en orden a la elite de la guardia de Asgard. En marcha sincronizada avanzamos para situarnos detrás de la nueva avatar que saludaba al pueblo y trataba de hacerse oír entre el resoplar del viento.

Casi tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar, pero al final de cuentas dijo unas cuantas palabras que el pueblo agradeció con un griterío y en medio de una guardia de honor fue acompañada hacia el promontorio para hacer oración. Lo cual era bueno, los hielos se fundían cada vez mas

Marchamos detrás de la nueva avatar junto con el pueblo, mientras Hilda le indicaba a Flare que hacer y como rezar, entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su hermana descender todas las escaleras para comenzar con la oración.

Veo como Flare se arrodilla en el sitio en que antes lo hacía su hermana y comienza a orar; al principio lo hace con miedo y en voz tan baja que ni yo que estoy cerca puedo escucharlo, pero poco a poco va tomando fuerza; una pequeña luz azulada la rodea mientras se pierde en sus oraciones. Un viento frío comienza a soplar, Flare estará bien, terminará por acostumbrarse. Hilda se retira y la deja sola entonces, retrocede hasta donde estoy yo y algunos nombles y es ahí donde se inclina a orar, muy cerca mío.

Todo el pueblo esta rezando muy cerca de donde estamos, a la mayoría le ha desconcertado, he podido oír muchos murmullos y comentarios apagados a mi paso, pero confían en la voluntad de Odín. Hagen incluso parece ya más repuesto, puesto que es quien se acerca para escoltarla cuando hubo terminado sus rezos.

Se que poco a poco las cosas volverán a la tranquilidad; Hilda, quien ya no es mas una sacerdotisa ahora me mira con una sonrisa algo velada y yo le ofrezco mi brazo para acompañarla de regreso, dejando que sea Hagen quien atienda a Flare como hacía yo con Hilda, habrá un gran banquete ahora en honor de Flare, y yo podré bailar con Hilda por primera vez.

Puedo notar que Hagen al menos cambio de actitud y que trata de reconfortarla hablándole en voz baja de lo bien que ha actuado como avatar. Ya es un avance... supongo, yo ya quiero saber cuanto tiempo es el necesario para poder cortejar a mi princesa, pero el único que sabe la respuesta es mi principal rival.

Alberich. No me atrevería a mencionarle nada a ese taimado al que ya veo mirando a Hilda de vez en vez... en cuanto le hiciera una pregunta de ese tipo él estaría sobre ella antes que pudiera decir nada; no, tengo que encontrar la respuesta en otra parte, quizás Hilda pueda decirme, aunque por la forma en que me toma del brazo se que me diría que nos desposáramos de inmediato... quizás no sea tan mala idea... pero no quiero precipitarme. No quiero que hablen de ella, no quiero manchar su honor y su buen nombre, así que debo ser prudente y esperar lo justo. Cuando nadie nos escucha le digo en voz baja que se ve increíblemente hermosa, ella ya no es el centro de la atención, ahora lo es Flare, todo esto tiene muchas ventajas.

Ella me agradece con una sonrisa; parece tan satisfecha que no puedo mas que contagiarme de su... ánimo. "Me arreglé solo para ti" me susurra igual de bajo, y aprieta mi brazo suavemente, hoy en la cena, podré sentarme a su lado, no ocupará más la cabecera de la mesa.

Hagen ayuda a Flare a acomodarse en su lugar como avatar mientras Hilda y yo quedamos frente a frente, es maravilloso, ahora si me esta permitido mirarla de frente y no bajar la mirada. Puedo ver su dulce sonrisa mientras me mira; todo mundo felicita a Flare, pero es el pequeño perverso de Alberich el que distrae a mi princesa con sus preguntas, algo sobre que va a hacer ahora y que si puede ayudarle en algo estará más que dispuesto. Maldito aprovechado.

Hilda sabe bien como manejar a Alberich, así que no debo preocuparme, más bien deberé poner a Hagen sobre aviso para que cuide bien a Flare. Mi princesa la dice que ahora podrá dedicarse a atender los asuntos mundanos del reino con un poco de más dedicación.

Alberich sigue molestando por un rato mas, hasta que sirven la cena, pero yo sé que Hilda me mira a mi cada vez que puede, lo hace de una forma que me hace sonrojar aun sin quererlo, estoy ansioso porque comience la música, para llevarla conmigo a bailar, cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo esperar para estar a solas con ella; han sido tantos años de amarla en silencio, pero debo de calmarme, de ser paciente o arruinare todo, ya que hay muchas parejas bailando le pregunto discretamente que si seria prudente que la sacara a bailar. Capaz y es mal visto por el resto.

Ella solo suelta una risita, "Creí que no lo pedirías nunca..." me dice extendiéndome la mano. No se que opine el resto, pero al menos Alberich alza la ceja en ese gesto que conozco tan bien y que tanto me molesta.

Le digo en voz baja que debemos ser precavidos para evitar líos tan temprano, solo una pieza y nada más aunque me muero de ganas por bailar con ella toda la noche.

A ella no parece molestarle tanto como a mi lo que los demás piensen, de nuevo con esa actitud confiada y desenfadada, pero acepta, me dice que es linda la forma en que la cuido y se abraza a mí para ir a bailar, yo trato de hacerlo lejos de las miradas inquisidoras de Alberich

Trato de que sea un baile formal donde no tengamos que vernos comprometidos en los murmullos. Flare mira con añoranza la pista de baile y luego mira a Hagen de reojo, pero sabe que aquello no es correcto. Al menos ella ha tenido ya oportunidad de bailar con Hagen en muchas ocasiones, antes era yo el que miraba desde la mesa como la princesa Flare y mi amigo daban vueltas por el salón, mientras que yo solo miraba mi plato y hacía como que comía para quedarme al lado de Hila y quizás cruzar un par de palabras.

Terminó la pieza y lo más respetuosamente posible la llevé a su lugar solo para toparme con que Alberich también quería bailar con mi princesa. Supuse que con eso nadie diría nada por haberme atrevido a bailar con ella... así que trate de poner cara de indiferencia.

Dejé que la llevara a bailar, y yo aproveché para ir a animar un poco a Hagen, sin perder de vista a ese oportunista; todavía no sé lo que tiene Alberich que me desagrada tanto, se que hay algo que esconde, aunque aun no puedo saber lo que pueda ser. Le sugiero a Syd que también baile con la princesa Hilda y de paso a Hagen quizás eso le ayude a aligerar un poco el ánimo. En su ausencia hablaré con Flare sobre el buen papel que desempeñara y cosas así.

Quiero que todo sea perfecto y que lo sea pronto, para yo poder pedir formalmente la mano de Hilda; se que será un poco... raro al principio, pero será para el bien de todos, estoy seguro que lo entenderán. Hilda baila feliz con la mayoría de los dioses guerreros; la he visto reírse y tomar vino como nunca antes lo había hecho; pero es a mi al que pide que la acompañe a su habitación cuando Flare ya se ha despedido para ir a la suya, del brazo respetuoso de Hagen; supongo que ese par querrán hablar a solas. Hilda ha comenzado a empacar sus pertenencias para mudarse a otra habitación y dejar la de la Avatar para su hermana.

Por la mañana iré a ver al intruso ese. Por ahora estoy mas interesado en ayudar a Hilda a cambiar sus pertenencias de habitación, dice que no confía en los guardias para hacerlo, que quiere que sea yo mismo quien lo haga. No me puedo negar; y no me importa pasar un par de horas sacando cosas de su habitación en plena noche, las risitas de Hilda y su charla por los pasillos solitarios lo compensa. Sé que quiere pasar la noche en su nueva habitación, no es la que ocupaba Flare, de hecho me extraña un poco su elección, ha tomado una un poco alejada del resto, al final de un largo y poco transitado pasillo, solo me ha dicho algo sobre privacidad.

Por mi es mucho mejor, las rondas solo frecuentan vagamente esa parte del pasillo porque es el final del corredor, será perfecto. Voy acomodando muebles, cajas y baúles sin rechistar, esperando que Hagen y Flare arreglen bien su situación.

Cuando por fin todo queda mas o menos listo ella se sienta en uno de los sillones y se acomoda el cabello, me dice en un susurro que cierre la puerta; quiere estar un rato a solas conmigo, como anoche.

Yo asiento con una sonrisa boba y cierro la puerta con sigilo para sentarme a su lado, estamos libres al fin y solos. Le planteare mi pregunta sobre cuando poder cortejarla cuando encuentre el momento después de unos cuantos besos.

Hilda tiene una mirada encantadora aunque algo maliciosa mientras me extiende los brazos. "Siegfried... he deseado todo el día estar aquí contigo..." me dice, no quiere hablar sobre su hermana o sobre Hagen, solo quiere que la abrace, como si lo demás ya no tuviera importancia para ella aunque sé que en el fondo se preocupa

Yo la abrazo y le hago pequeñas caricias en su larga cabellera mientras le hablo de lo bien que salió todo y entre pequeños besos le digo que si para cuando sería prudente que hiciera publico mi deseo de cortejarla.

Ella me acaricia el rostro con delicadeza, "Soy una mujer libre... y ya no soy joven Siegfried, pero por sobre todo, los problemas que se avecinan son grandes y si queremos estar preparados no podemos perder mucho tiempo en largos cortejos..." me dice mostrándome un lado práctico que me estremece, "que sea pronto Siegfried, ya no puedo estar sin ti" me dice y sella sus palabras con un profundo beso. Nublando mi razón para encontrar un buen argumento en contra

De hecho no se me ocurre ninguno que sea válido, puesto de ese modo, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo porque yo tampoco soy un jovencito. Entre balbuceos le digo que si, que será pronto que no desespere.

Ella me sonríe triunfante, "Gracias Siegfried" se recuesta sobre mi y siento que su mano acaricia mi costado, "Sabes que te amo... no quiero pasar mas noches en soledad" besa mi mentón y se acurruca, ¿qué puedo refutar a eso? Estoy decidido a pedirla en matrimonio en un mes, considero tiempo suficiente para cortejos, solo un mes y será mi esposa y podremos estar juntos para siempre. Me emociono solo con imaginármelo.

Se lo digo y ella parece algo reticente a esperar todo ese tiempo pero al final con muchos mimos y explicaciones logro convencerla, un mes pasará pronto y mientras tanto podremos planear todo lo que haremos apenas seamos esposos... Ella me dice que si no hay remedio esta bien... "Aunque me sentiré muy sola aquí..." dice dejando los mimos para tomarse un mechón de cabellos con un pequeño puchero

Le digo que no se preocupe, que vendré a verla todo el tiempo que pueda, que tengo que arreglar muchas cosas para tener una hermosa ceremonia de bodas y entregarle un dote digna de una reina. Que con tantas cosas, todo se ira muy rápido.

"¿Lo prometes?" me dice mirándome a los ojos; es halagador que este tan dispuesta a casarse conmigo, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera parecido. Yo asiento y la abrazo contra mi, y ella regresa a los mimos, un poquito mas atrevidos que anoche, pero supongo que ahora no tiene nada de malo, ya no es la avatar

Es solo una princesa, es la regente de Asgard, pero es solo una mujer, mi mujer. Me atrevo yo también a darle algunos besos un poco más apasionados que los anteriores mientras la estrecho, aquello es el cielo en la tierra. Jamás me atreví a soñar que la tendría así entre mis brazos repitiendo a mi oído cosas dulces y metiendo sus dedos por mi cintura, me dice que desea ser solo mía, que nos esperan grandes cosas juntos... que no demore para desposarla

Necesitaría estar demente como para dejarla, entre suspiros le digo que es todo lo que siempre soñé que no se preocupe, que si encuentro el modo de casarnos más rápido lo haré. Yo también estoy ansioso, siempre que la abrazo o la beso termino temblando de ansiedad y deseo.

Ella asiente a mis palabras, me dice que hará que la espera valga la pena, que me hará el hombre más feliz, que hará de mi el mas grande héroe; su mano traviesa sube ahora por mi espalda, Hilda esta decidida a volverme loco sin duda, y yo no puedo ni quiero evitarlo.

Solo la abrazo apretado para tratar de controlarme, no quisiera arruinar el momento con alguna tontería por no saber esperar. Le digo que ya es hora de que me retire para que descanse después de un último beso, mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho y comienzo a temblar de ansiedad, no es bueno.

Ella no parece querer pero termina por soltarme, quisiera tener su entereza para seguir tan fresca y serena luego de estar tan cerca. "Al menos acompáñame mientras me duermo..." su voz tiembla un poquito cuando dice esto, como si temiera quedarse a solas, se sujeta de mi dedo y desvía su mirada como temiendo que le diga que no

"Claro que si..." le digo con una sonrisa tonta, me siento halagado por ese pequeño gesto que tiene, vaya que podría acostumbrarme a velarle el sueño a mi princesa, es tan hermosa y mas ahora con su vestido menos formal, me hace suspirar solo con su sonrisa, toma mi mano y me hace seguirla a su lecho donde se mete esperando que yo la cobije y le bese la frente; "si te quedas a mi lado no tendré malos sueños" me dice después asomando una mano de bajo las cobijas

Le digo que no se preocupe, que yo estaré cuidándola para que pueda conciliar bien el sueño. Le beso la frente y la arropó con cuidado, es increíble como ella puede cerrar los ojos y respirar con tranquilidad, a mi me hace falta aire. Todavía me tiemblan las manos y siento la respiración agitada, no podría acomodarme a su lado como ella me pide porque no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche. Le tomo la mano y cierro los ojos cuando ella lo hace, respiró lenta y profundamente para relajarme, siento las mejillas calientes y no es bueno que me vean así, no ahora. Cuando seamos esposos no me importara demasiado que piensen lo que quieran, solo tengo que esperar un poco mas, 30 días apenas serán tiempo suficiente para arreglar una boda, supongo que hacerlo en Xanten facilitaría las cosas, habría menos protocolos y menos gente a la que invitar y esperar; además... quizás sería bueno que Flare no fuera quien nos desposara... creo que sería algo cruel para ella

Pero no se si a Hilda le parecerá correcto marcharnos y dejar a su hermana y que ella no asista a la ceremonia. Suspiro... son tantas decisiones difíciles. Si me organizo bien en un mes puedo tener la boda lista, si claro que puedo, será un mes duro, pero valdrá la pena, eso es seguro, habrá que mandar a hacer mañana mismo el traje de Hilda y el mío para que queden listos a tiempo; preparar invitaciones, mandar traer la dote cuanto antes... apenas espero para ver la cara de Alberich cuando se entere. Hilda va soltando mi mano lentamente, se ha quedado dormida profundamente, justo como ayer, apenas tocó la almohada, debe estar exhausta.

Le doy un último beso en la frente y acomodo su mano bajo la manta para que no tenga frío. Ahora tengo que salir de la habitación con sigilo para organizarme, desde mañana dejare a Syd parte de mis obligaciones y Hagen ya se encargara de atender a la avatar; será menos complicado de lo que imagine.


End file.
